


The Strict Stock Boss and the Naughty Stable Boy

by cathalin



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominance, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crop, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ennis engage in a bit of mutually satisfactory role playing. The stable boy has been very, very naughty. Set in Madlori's awesome Farmingdale au 'verse (with permission of course!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strict Stock Boss and the Naughty Stable Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features the Farmingdale alternate universe created by Madlori in her awesome series of fics. She gave generous permission for writers to write a scenario like this based off her wonderful story, as her characters had made passing reference to a role playing scenario.

Ennis walked into the stable frustrated as hell. Goddamned combine picked today to quit on them, they’d lost a prize cow in birthin’, and now Junior was datin’ some slick college boy no doubt more interested in her daddy’s money than her good heart and smart brain.

He sure hoped the hands hadn’t been shirkin’ their duties with the horses, fine horses they were too, real beauties. Shouldn’t have to be here checkin’, though, they should do their work and he and Jack shouldn’t have to check up on ‘em all the time. Hadn’t seen Jack since this mornin’ either, he’d had a buyin’ trip in the afternoon that went long, so Ennis had eaten his dinner alone.

Ennis tripped over a misplaced chunk of hay, and swore. It sure weren’t always what it was cracked up to be, being the owners of a rich spread. Lots of work, mornin’ and night, lots of responsibility.

“Ennis!” Ennis looked up, saw Jack at the stable door, shakin’ his head and laughing, apparently at him.

“Jack? Whut?”

“Ennis, I been callin’ your name some time now. Where’re you at in that thick head of yours?”

Ennis frowned, looked at the ground. “Where I’ve been at is thinkin’ ‘bout all the stuff gone wrong today, all the stuff I still gotta do. What’re you doin’ here?”

“Same as you, I imagine. Checkin’ to make sure our idiot hands ain’t forgotten the horses.”

Ennis sighed. “Sure ‘nuf.”

Jack added. “Lookin’ for you, too.”

Ennis managed a smile.

Jack took a few steps toward Ennis, question on his face. “You’re all worked up, ain’t ya’? What’s wrong?”

Ennis huffed. “The combine, the birthin’.”

Jack looked into Ennis’ face. “That don’t explain it all. It’s Junior, ain’t it?”

Ennis shuffled his feet. “I suppose.”

Jack shook his head. “Ennis, you cain’t carry the whole world on yer shoulders. You need to relax, let some of it go once in awhile.”

Ennis smiled a little smile, rueful, feeling himself relax just being around Jack. “Suppose you’re right. It just ain’t easy fer me. The lettin’ it go.”

Jack took another step toward Ennis, so he was a few feet away. Jack looked pointedly towards a special corner of the stable, said low, “Maybe I can help.”

Ennis’ head snapped up, looked at Jack’s face. Jack had a certain look on his face that made Ennis’ guts tighten, other places too. There had been a stretch of long days recently, and he had missed Jack, even with him right there. Ennis swallowed, said, “You ain’t had dinner yet.”

Jack took a step closer, was only a few feet away from Ennis. “I’ve had a frustratin’ day too. Don’t want dinner.”

Ennis shuddered, looked toward the door of the stable. Night had fallen for real, and the hands would all be in the bunkhouse or in town.

Ennis was hard already, had trouble getting words out. “At least latch the door.” Ennis stood there, remembering. He and Jack had stumbled on something between them some years before, one hot August night in this very stable, something only brought out once in awhile, when the time seemed right.

Ennis’ throat tightened remembering that first time, Jack starting it, of course. Ennis had snapped at Jack about how he’d stowed some gear, and Jack, eyes dark and flashing, had said, teasing, “sorry ya’ ain’t happy, _boss_.” Ennis had just stared at him, and Jack had come close, said clear as day, “you oughtn’t to let me get away with it, boss.” Ennis had fought twin urges to laugh and throw Jack down on the floor then and there, and a game was born. In recent years, Ennis had traded roles sometimes, an experience both frightening because of what it brought out in him and exhilarating.

Ennis came back to the present at Jack’s low chuckle. Jack was still standing a few feet away from him, just watching Ennis. Without the lights on, the stable was almost pitch black, but slivers of light from a new moon worked their way in through the two windows at either end of the structure, and through the open door. A horse, restless, pawed at the hay in a stall. Outside the stable, a bird called into the night.

Ennis looked at Jack, outlined in the faint moonlight. Jack closed the remaining space between them, put his hand under Ennis’ chin and pulled his face up to look in his eyes. What he read in them must have satisfied him, because he nodded, hardened his voice, said, “I’ll latch the door, you get on your knees.”

Ennis’ throat felt thick, his movements slow, but he walked to their special corner of the stable and dropped to his knees, watched Jack out of the corner of his eyes. Jack stalked back toward Ennis, voice silky hard now, came and stood in front of him, said, “what ya’ done now, boy?”

Ennis swallowed. “Been bad.”

Jack reached down, lifted Ennis’ chin again with his hand. “I couldn’t hear you. I told you, speak up when I speak ta’ you. I’ve told you and told you.”

Ennis took a harsh breath in, breathed out, “I’m sorry.”

“You’ll be more sorry before I’m through with ya’.”

Ennis swallowed again. “I’ll make it up ta’ ya. Do anythin’.”

Jack let go his chin, turned half away. “Ain’t nothin’ you can do ta’ make it up ta’ me, boy.”

“I can.”

Jack started walking away, said “Ya’ gotta tell me.”

Ennis fought to get the words out, words he could still hardly think at normal times, let alone say. “I can. I can suck ya, let ya’ do me, let ya’-”

Jack whirled, eyes blazing. Ennis felt a jolt of heat race through his body. Jack must have had a real bad day, doing this so hot.

“You think you can satisfy me, boy? I kin have anyone I want.”

“Just let me try.”

Jack approached again, unzipped his fly. “Fine, show me. Ain’t forgotten ‘bout yer punishment though.”

Ennis reached forward, pulled out Jack’s cock, hard and leaking already, licked up the side.

Jack hissed, grabbed Ennis’ head, pushed his whole cock into his mouth, hard. “Said ya’ wanted to suck it, so suck it.”

Ennis moaned, taking Jack’s hard length as far as he could, Jack not bein’ particularly gentle, grabbin’ onto his hair, pumping hard. Ennis worked extra hard, reveling in the feeling of Jack in him like that. He didn’t always admit it to himself even now, after all these years, but tonight he could admit just for now how much he loved it, the salty sweet tang of Jack in his mouth.

After a bit, Jack pulled back, panting, pushed Ennis away. “Nice try. Ain’t forgotten ya’ got it comin’ to ya. Get down on the hay.”

Ennis scrambled to lie, face down, across the bales scattered on the floor while Jack reached into their special cupboard. Jack was in some mood, for sure. Hopefully he could keep up the game, not go too light on him – thwack! Ennis shuddered as a riding crop came down, none too gently, on his ass. His cock jutted into the hay uncomfortably, he was so hard. Thwack!. Again, on the other cheek, the sting fading quickly to warmth. Ennis felt his ass lift in anticipation of another stroke.

He heard Jack laugh, not the nice kind, and kneel next to him. Jack reached out and caressed his ass, outlining the places the crop had hit. “You’re so bad you want it, don’t you, boy? I saw your ass liftin’ up for it. Tell me you want it, you deserve it.”

Ennis choked out, “no.”

Jack laughed, and then the crop was all over his ass, hard enough to sting a little, not enough to really hurt. “I’m punishin’ you, boy, what you deserve.” Jack was panting hard now.

Ennis moaned. “I been bad, real bad.”

Jack panted for breath, hissed. “That’s more like it. Now tell me you want me.”

Ennis groaned, “no.”

Jack laughed again. “Now boy, we already been through this. You gonna do anythin’ I tell you, so might as well get it over with.”

“No.”

“Have it yer way,” Jack snapped, and next Ennis knew, Jack’s hand was strokin’ his ass, runnin’ over the places that still stung from the crop, then starting to spank. Jack could hardly talk now, gritted out, “gonna have you, boy, and ain’t nothin’ you can do about it.”

Ennis felt his balls drawing up, suddenly on the edge, reached out and grabbed Jack’s hand with an iron grip, lifted his cock away from contact with the hay. “Gonna shoot this second if you keep it up.”

Jack stayed there panting a minute, then pulled back to strip his jeans off. “You’re not comin’ without me.”

“My thoughts ‘zactly.”

They just stayed in position a minute, panting, both trying to get their composure back.

Jack cleared his throat, kneeling behind Ennis now, reached a hand around to Ennis’ mouth. “Here’s my fingers, get ‘em nice and wet, only lube ya’ gettin’.” Ennis moaned, took Jack’s fingers in his mouth, sucked them hard, then let them get coated with wet. He could hear Jack’s breathing now, he was so worked up. Jack pulled his fingers back, said “gettin' it now, boy,” and let one finger breach, then thrust, slow and steady, all the way in. Ennis panted around it, then was just starting to adjust when the finger went out, then came back in accompanied by another. Ennis grunted, feeling the thickness swell inside him, then felt his body spasm when Jack crooked both fingers and hit that special spot that shot electric fire up his spine.

Ennis fell onto his elbows, but Jack hauled him up again with one arm, hissing “up on hands and knees, boy, goin’ ta’ do you now.” Fingers pulled out, and Jack’s cock plunged in, all the way, deep inside. “Fuck!” Jack’s voice was desperate. Ennis panted for real now, fighting to adjust, and Jack just stayed there a while breathing hard, his sweat dripping onto Ennis’ back.

“Take it for me now, boy,” Jack grated out, and began to move, a sweet hot slide that Ennis met every time. Jack could hardly talk any more, Ennis could tell, but he tried one more time. “That’s right, take it for me, you want it, you’re bad and ya’ want it –“ Jack’s cock hit something inside just right, and that, along with the words and Jack so hot it slayed him every time, pushed Ennis over the edge, and he gritted his teeth, said, “I’m comin’, gonna shoot, cain’t help it yer so fuckin’ hot baby,” and started coming, no hand on him, into the hay. Jack froze in place behind him, then groaned like there was no tomorrow and started shooting into Ennis. The feel of Jack pumping into him pushed Ennis even higher, and they came together for what seemed like forever, on and on in a never ending wave.

Ennis’ arms and legs finally collapsed, bringing Jack down with him, and they lay, just panting in the hay, for a long time. After some time, Jack started kissing Ennis’ neck and shoulders, then the side of his face. Ennis turned his face blindly, reaching up with his lips for Jack’s. Their tongues tangled, sweet. Jack lifted a hand to stroke Ennis’ hair, murmured “y’allright?”

Ennis chuckled. “Right as rain. You?”

Jack smiled in Ennis’ hair. “Good now. Mighta been a little bit frustrated today. This week.”

Ennis felt the corner of his mouth quirk up. “Ya’ think?”

Jack chuckled for real now, buried his nose further into Ennis’ curls. “Asshole sales guy I had to deal with today, you know the story.”

“Why I let you do that sales stuff.”

Jack pulled off and out slowly, rolled to the side, pulled at Ennis till he rolled so they were facing each other. Jack stroked Ennis’ hair from his eyes, said “It help at all?”

Ennis smiled. “All them worries flown out a my brain, nothin’ there but you. Or the boss. Mean bastard.”

They laughed together in the hay, sweat cooling, and then Ennis said, “Jack.”

“Mmmm.”

“Ya’ think other folks get up to stuff like this?”

“Stuff like this. Jesus, Ennis, you’d think we robbed a bank.”

“Well, just wonderin’. I mean, do you think the mayor and his wife - ?”

Jack laughed out loud. “Oh, God, I don’t need that picture in my head. Can you just imagine? Maybe he dresses up in some of them outfits you see in those magazines, fer all I know.”

Ennis was quiet for a bit. Jack nudged him, said, “Come on, what’s goin’ on in that brain of yours?”

Ennis ducked a look up to Jack, said, “Then you think it’s okay, doin’ this sometimes?”

“Okay?”

“It don’t mean we’re tired of each other or don’t – care - ‘bout each other?”

Jack rolled so he was looking down into Ennis’ eyes. “You have fun?” Ennis nodded. “You get off?” Ennis nodded harder. “You know we can quit any time, one of us just says the word?”

“Yup.”

Jack put both hands in Ennis’ hair now, framing his face, said softly, “You know I love you, you know that the whole time?”

Ennis swallowed, nodded, said “You?”

Jack smiled, said “Sure ‘nuf. “ They shared a moment, just smiling at each other. Then Jack said, “So, once in awhile my man needs to get his mind off things, bein’ a grownup cain’t go to the playground, gotta play with his friend.”

Ennis smiled big now, drew Jack down onto his chest, said “You always been that, Jack.”

Jack squeezed his arms tighter around Ennis, and they lay there in the evening’s peace, thinking about nothing at all but each other, the moonlit night, and friendship.


End file.
